All Falls Down
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: What would happen if Eli had the knife instead of Fitz? Just my thoughts. Oneshot, but willing to add more if anyone likes it.


**My thoughts on Eli having the knife instead… Its not so good, so,,,**

Eli pulled the knife from his pocket.

"Eli, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I need to teach Fitz a lesson. He's only using Clare. He's trying to have sex with her."

"I know you're jealous, but I don't think that's hardly the reason to stab someone. Even if that someone is Fitz."

"It doesn't matter. If she doesn't agree, which I know she won't, then he'll force it onto her." Eli ignored Adam, and headed down to the locker room, while Adam went to go get principal Simpson.

* * *

Fitz was laying on top of Clare. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and her hands were to her sides, a clear sign that she was told not to move. Fitz was in the process of unbuttoning his pants.

Clare gasped lightly as she saw Eli, but Fitz ignored it. He kissed down Clare's neck, while he tried to pull his pants down.

Eli wasn't exactly sure in the first place if he would even need to use the knife, and he couldn't imagine himself stabbing Fitz. But he did it. Eli stabbed Fitz a little below his right shoulder. Fitz stopped his movements, collapsing onto Clare, in which she pushed him off of herself and onto the floor.

Eli dropped the knife to the floor, his hand shaking. Clare, slowly and cautiously, went over to him and hugged him. He noticed that she was crying slightly, and his own eyes were not exactly dry. Clare rested her head on his shoulder. Of course, they both realized that Fitz would need to go to the hospital, but, if either of them went near him, he might get set off. Although, Fitz didn't know Eli was there; he thought Clare had stabbed him.

Moments later, they heard footsteps closing in on the girls' locker room. They knew who it was right away: Principal Simpson.

"What is going on here?" He asked, and then noticed Fitz on the floor. The women who was with him tried to help him stand, or at least sit up, so that she could get him to the ambulance.

Eli cleared his throat, speaking first. "Someone told me that they saw Clare and Fitz arguing in the hallway, and that he threatened her."

"Well, why didn't _they_ tell me themselves?" He asked.

"I think he was a freshman, sir. He must have not known what to do. …So, I came down here, and found Fitz trying to have his way with Clare."

He looked in disbelief at Clare, surprised that she would be involved in a situation like this, even if it wasn't her fault. "Clare? Is that true?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. He threatened me with the knife, and he said if I didn't play along, he'd…" She took a deep breath, and started again. "He set the knife down, and I had to use it for self-defense. Eli got here just before it could have turned ugly."

"Eli?"

"It's true, sir. I think it would have been her only way out of it."

"Well, I'm glad that you both are safe. Nothing's wrong?"

"No." The said in harmony.

"Well, we'll put it into further investigation, even though I know that Clare did it. It's still a matter of procedure. If we don't have it examined deeper, than we'll have the entire school board barking up our tree. …So, I think you two should get home. We're dismissing everyone for the rest of the evening. But, there will be some questions when you arrive outside, so I advise you answer them before the cops jump to conclusions."

They both nodded, and then headed back up to the front of the school, Simpson following in suit behind them.

* * *

"So, Clare, tell me how this night started."

"Well, I got ready for the dance, and then Fitz came to pick me up."

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary?"

"No. He didn't seem like he had a knife at all. So, right before they were about to crown king and queen, he asked me to talk to him in the hallway. He kept trying to say that we needed to "be alone". But, when I denied, he brought out the knife, and then he forced me downstairs with it. After he tried something, I knew I had to use it to get away from him. If I protested again, he would use it on me again. I knew he couldn't see me, so I had to act quick, and pick it up. So, I stabbed him. I didn't really try to do anything, but I gave it a shot."

Eli came up and wrapped his arms around her.

She jumped a little bit.

"It's just me. It's just me." He whispered into her ear.

"Good." She whispered back. "Are we done here?"

"For now. But, if something ends up to be wrong, we'll have to question you and go over the investigation more thoroughly."

Clare nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The officer smiled.

"Do you need a ride home?" Eli asked. "I know you were expecting to go home with _Fitz_."

"I wasn't expecting to go home with him. I didn't even want to come here with him."

"So, is that a yes? …Or a no?"

"It's a yes, you idiot!" She slapped his arm, but missed. He grabbed her hand and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey." She noticed that he was wearing gloves. "Were you wearing those when you were touching the knife?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't really plan on using the knife, but I thought it out. There was _no way_ that I would be in jail."

She giggled. "Well, that's good. Or else you would be in that police car right now." They gazed at the squad car that was pulling off into the distance…

**So, you should pretty much know what to do by now. (Ahem, for all you dummies out there, no offense, review! Might ring a bell. Lol…)**

**And, yeah, not the type of glove Fitz had on, but the types of gloves people wear normally. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, its like the kind people see goth/emo kids wearing all the time, like my friend! Lol. So, I have another version of it Fitz had the knife, and someone really got stabbed. **_**Someone**_**. I never said it had to be Eli, but it still could be…**


End file.
